Broken Hearts
by illuminatedflowerfield
Summary: It's February the 11th  Think its Feb, I know we're in January! , and that special day is Japan's birthday. Everyone hangs out with him, till...a certain thing happens in America's life. Read more! Lame summary! Minor Japan x UK! but most USUK!


**Broken Hearts **by Hikarihanazono/Hikari-Tales-Yaoi-Fangirl.

**Summary: **It's February (THINK ITS FEBRUARY PEOPLE! I KNOW IT IS JANUARY!) the eleventh, and that special day is Japan's birthday. Everyone hangs out with him, till...a certain thing happens in America's life. Read more! Lame summary! Minor Japan x UK! but mostly UKUS

Hello Everyone~ I've been pretty busy lately, and I'm still thinking of Can you teach me what "sex" is, and this is just some small stuff, cause it's some random picture of Iggy and Japan I found, I cried when I saw it...so...I decided to make this story. So~ I'm guessing there's not much to say...Onwards!

The young Italian boy, accompanied with his German friend and twin, skipped towards the raven man.

"Happy Birthday, Japan-kun~" said Italy.

"H-Happy Birthday, Japan." shyly said the German.

"I guess it won't hurt to say Happy Birthday." stared the other Italian brother.

They gave him a huge bouquet, making him look like a tomato ready to eat.

"Oh but you shouldn't have, you guys!" you looked at the Sakura bouquet, along with the Lychee fruit. "Thank you so very much..."

"You're welcome." said the three men looking at the shorter one.

"HAIZ YOU GUYS! HAHAHA!" they looked back at the idiot American screaming...as usual, hugging the crap out of Japan.

"Hello there, everyone, and happy birthday to you, Japan." said the Brit, holding out food England made for Japan. Everyone stared at it as if it was death...what was scarier enough that it wasn't black...

Japan stared at it for a while, smelling the good smell of fish, but...seemed like he was even scared to touch it.

"What? It's not bad. America and China kinda helped me here and there..." said England, relieving everyone from their moments...

"...I-I...I guess I'll eat it..." said the Japanese man, saying the usual 'Itadakimasu~' sorta thing, then eating his food. "! This is very very delicious!"

"Ah...Thanks..." the man was interrupted when America screamt: "THANKS YOU~"

A tall (but not Russia) figurine came in with another man, fighting over who should go inside the door.

"H-HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JAPAN!" said the two men, who were now on the floor fighting...as usual.

"!" Japan then slowly stopped eating the fish, and said, "Hello there, Greece-san, Turkey-san."

"So then~" paused the American. "Shall we start the party?"

"Heck yeah!" screamt the other Asian, which was Korea.

* * *

"Hey...Japan-kun..." asking the older man.

"Yes? What is it?" replied Japan.

"Uh...Could I talk to you for a moment? Outside? Alone?" asked the Brit.

"Yes, it'd be very nice to go outside a stroll." answered the raven one.

As they headed out, the American seemed to take notice that England and Japan weren't here, and since he was the hero, he had to be on top of everything! He then followed the footsteps the the two men, walking to the "supposed" backyard.

"It sure is nice out here, isn't it? With all that rable they're doing..." sighing, England put his hand over Japan's arms (Is that right?).

"Ah yes, it certainly is, but I still am alright with my friends like this." said Japan. He then turned to the british man, and asked, "Is there a specific someone you love?"

"No...not really...Why?" wondered the jade eyed man.

"Ah...you see..." the man stopped for a moment.

(What are they doing...?) thought America.

"I...I really...like you..." he then brought his arms and grabbed the British man, locking them into a kiss.

America...was hurt by the, the man who had raised him, the man he loved, had kissed his total best friend!

"Wh-What the...?" the brit was confused.

"Hehe...I'm sorry for stealing your kiss...It felt like that was needed...But I know you wouldn't like me as much as this, so this is just to get it out of my head" smiled the blushing shorty.

"O-Oh...I see..." covering his blush, said England.

"Hey...guys...w...watcha doing out here?" appeared America.

" 'Ello America, we were just out for the little stroll, you know." tried to hide the fact that they had just kissed.

"...ya see...I just wanted to go home right now...I think I took too much sake..." lied America. (A/N: Technically, America needed a ride to Japan so he went on ahead and lent him a ride.)

"Oh, I see..." putting on his jacket, he turned around to Japan and said goodbye, leaving the man inside the house.

* * *

Silence sorrounded the car, making it seem much colder than it was for some reason, England had tried to talk to America, but was a bit busy driving.

"So..." the younger nation finally said, first time being as quiet as this. "...you kissed Japan, didn't you."

The british halted the car, making that annoying SCCCRRRRR sound.

"DON'T JUST BLURT THAT OUT OF NOWHERE, YOU DIMWIT!" screamed the outraged man.

"Jeez, I was just asking a question...you gotta be all dramatic about it..." said the man in the back seat.

"...Technically, he had forced me into the kiss, I didn't kiss him, he kissed me, even though our lips had touched." said the terrified man (He was about to crash.)

"Uh huh." he had looked away again.

(Are you telling me your jealous, America? I never thought so...I never liked this old man who took care of you,) though England, he wanted to say it, but just didn't have the breath to do so.

"Well, just take me home toda-" he was interrupted, when hitting the front seats back, that's what you get for not wearing your seat belt, dummy!

"You're coming to me today." said the british man, licking his lips, turning into raep mode. "Don't worry, I'll be nice and easy on your Empire State Building." smirked the man.

...AAAAAAAAAANDDDDD THERE YOU GO! That's all, because I'm tired as heck! It's 2:41 and I gotta go to school! D: Wells, smells ya laters! Ya, I might refix this...


End file.
